


The Best Boyfriend Ever

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Chris doesn't want to go to his ex-boyfriend's wedding, but if he can't get out of it, he's certainly not going alone. It just so happens that Yuuri Katsuki is sorely in need of a pick-me-up.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anime FF, YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	The Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyofthefl0wers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/gifts).



> Some pre-canon YuuChris for a true connoisseur and my dear friend. <3 I hope you like it!
> 
> YOI Rare Pair Week 2020, Day 1: Pre-canon

Chris’s phone hadn’t stopped buzzing all morning. He would answer his texts just as soon as he scooped the cat box, cleaned the sink, and organized his shoes.

Once he finally ran out of just-one-more-things, his eyes landed on his phone. He resigned himself to his fate and picked it up.

_CHRISTOPHE._  
_I know you got the invite_  
_Charlotte told me she saw it on your kitchen counter_  
_Under a pile of takeout menus, thanks for that_  
_Should I take your silence as a no?_  
_Now that your season’s over, you have no excuse for ignoring me_  
_Are you coming to my wedding or not?_

“Charlotte…” he grumbled. Of course his sister would rat him out. After all, she still talked to Samuel.

Chris didn’t harbor any ill will toward his ex, but that didn’t mean he wanted to attend his wedding. Yes, the season was over, but he had a full off-season training schedule. He barely had time for social engagements of his own choosing. 

Even if Samuel was an old friend, too.

Even if Chris’s entire family was going to attend. 

Even if it was going to be held at an extravagant venue in the United States, which happened to be close to some fine rinks where he could certainly squeeze in some training. 

With a sigh, Chris put his phone down and stalked into the kitchen. Coraline didn’t look up from her water bowl; she was used to him being dramatic. Like he was marching to his own funeral, he stacked up the takeout menus and filed them with his mail. There, embossed and wax sealed, sat Samuel’s wedding invitation.

“I suppose we all have to make sacrifices sometimes,” Chris lamented to his cat. “Don’t worry, Cora, I won’t be gone long.”

Now, all Chris needed was a date. Not because he still had feelings for Samuel; it was the principle of the thing. He couldn’t show up stag. It’d be easy enough to find some stranger, but where was the fun in that?

Chris sighed and scrolled through his phone contacts. Who did he know that either lived in the American Midwest or could drop everything and fly there on a whim? Viktor was always good for that, but every time Chris talked to him these days, he was in such a mood. That wouldn’t make for a fun date, but going with another skater was a good idea. Chris knew a few who trained in the States. 

Finally, a smile crossed his lips. 

If anyone needed a pick-me-up (and an open bar), it was Yuuri Katsuki. 

He had gotten completely smashed after the Final—Chris still had the pictures on his phone—and treated the entire banquet to the pole routine of a lifetime (with Chris’s help, mind). 

Chris has no idea what had happened between Yuuri and Viktor after that night, but unlike Viktor, Yuuri at least responded to his texts.

Today, Chris opted for FaceTime. 

Yuuri’s adorable face popped up on his screen and lifted his spirits. 

“Ah, hello, Chris.” Even Yuuri’s voice was cute. “How are you?”

“Just fine, except for a little dilemma,” Chris explained. His smile widened when Yuuri frowned in concern. Such a kind, handsome man. Chris would be the envy of the room with Yuuri on his arm. “Actually, Yuuri, you may be able to help me with this particular problem.”

“Really?” Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up, like the idea of him helping anyone shocked him. Or maybe Chris just had that effect on people.

“Mmhmm,” Chris crooned. “In short, Yuuri, I need you. Gorgeous, sweet, and limber _you._ ”

Yuuri’s gulp poked the dull fire in Chris’s stomach. Maybe he went a little overboard with the ego-stroking, but Yuuri was a delicate sort. How could someone be so beautiful and talented and yet so completely unaware of it?

In any case, flattery worked, because the day of the wedding, Yuuri drove from Detroit to Chicago to meet Chris outside his hotel.

“Yuuri, you are a lifesaver,” Chris said, greeting him with a tight embrace. Yuuri flinched but eventually returned the hug.

“It’s no trouble,” Yuuri said. Mumbling, he added, “Not like I had anything else going on.”

“Oh?” Chris pulled back to take him in. Yuuri had filled in a bit since the last time Chris saw him, but the change was not at all unpleasant. “I’m not interrupting your training, am I?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Actually, I’m thinking about taking the season off, maybe.” 

“Really, now?” Chris blinked in surprise. Yuuri had missed qualifying for Worlds, but he was still one of the top skaters in Japan and in the world. To go from qualifying for the Grand Prix Final to taking a season of just didn’t make sense. Chris would have heard if Yuuri had been injured, unless it was his pride he was nursing. If his champagne binge was any indication, he had taken that loss pretty hard. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri toed a bit of loose gravel on the ground. “I think I’m going to focus on school. My homework is piling up, and I'm getting close to graduation, and…”

He spoke so quietly Chris could barely hear him. Even in the bulky coat Yuuri wore to block Chicago’s early spring chill, he looked so small.

Chris forced a smile. “Well, I can’t say I won’t miss competing against you next season, but you have to do what’s best for you, right?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly but said nothing.

“Besides, I didn’t ask you here to talk about skating or school,” Chris said briskly. “We have a wedding to attend, hmm?”

They were in the elevator before Yuuri finally spoke. “Umm, not that I’m not grateful, but why did you ask me to go with you? You could have asked anyone you wanted.”

Chris turned to Yuuri and ran the back of his finger down the side of his face, delighting in Yuuri’s little shiver. “Perhaps, but I was lucky enough that my first pick said _yes._ ”

Maybe Yuuri wasn’t used to being anyone’s first pick, but he seemed to stand up a little straighter after that. 

Chris had missed the rehearsal dinner on purpose, so he only had the wedding and the reception to worry about. He opened the door to his room so he and Yuuri could change and Yuuri gasped. 

“Wow, this room is huge,” Yuuri said. “And, um, there’s only one bed.”

Chris took his coat off and hung it in the closet. “I’ll be a perfect gentleman, I assure you, but I’m happy to sleep on the sofa if you aren’t comfortable.”

“I didn’t mean…” Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m okay.”

“Well, let me know if you change your mind,” said Chris, pulling his sweater over his head and hanging that, too. “You are my guest, after all.” 

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” Yuuri repeated. Chris wasn’t so sure, but he felt better when Yuuri unfolded his garment bag and started stripping, too. His butt looked fantastic with a little more meat on it, but Chris was a fan no matter what.

“You look good enough to eat,” Chris said as Yuuri buttoned up his shirt. “Everyone’s going to try to snatch you away from me.”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know about that. But…”

“Yes?” Chris filled the silence when Yuuri trailed off. Yuuri’s cheeks were reddening and Chris wanted desperately to kiss them. 

“Are we going as friends, or am I pretending to be your date?” Yuuri asked, voice faltering a bit on the word _date._

Chris didn’t let on how high his heart soared at that question. Instead, he stroked his goatee and raised just the corner of his mouth in a seductive smile. “Hmm, I’ll leave that up to you, Yuuri. And I’d love to propose a real date as a third option.”

Yuuri’s face went full crimson at that suggestion and he shook his head rapidly. “I-I’m not looking for a relationship right now, not like that!”

“No?” Chris faked a pout, even though he was just teasing. “Is it Viktor?”

“Viktor?!” Yuuri’s voice came out an octave higher than normal and he held out his hands in front of himself. “Nonononono! I just...it’s just…”

“Someone else?” Chris pried, unable you suppress his thirst for juicy gossip. Maybe _that_ was why Viktor was so moody. 

“No!” Yuuri made a strained noise becor. “I’m thinking of moving back home after I’m done with school.”

Chris’s shoulders fell. That was the wrong kind of juicy. “Home as in Japan?”

Yuuri nodded. “I just don’t feel the same way about skating anymore. I need some time. I—ah, sorry. This is hard to explain in English.”

It was probably hard for him to explain in Japanese, too. Chris was out of his depth; he couldn’t relate, but he could show Yuuri a good time. He strode over to Yuuri and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

“You have to do what you think is best, hmm?” said Chris. “But tonight, you don’t have to do anything but try to enjoy yourself.” 

Yuuri nodded, holding his breath as Chris finished buttoning his shirt for him. Chris pulled Yuuri’s tie—the same one from the Sochi banquet—from its hanger and looped it around Yuuri’s neck. 

“I’ll,” Yuuri swallowed before going on, “pretend to be your boyfriend, if that’s okay. It might be fun.”

Chris couldn't have stopped himself from smiling if he’d tried. He tied Yuuri’s tie into a single Windsor knot and fingered the material. Not silk, but Yuuri was a knockout no matter what he wore. “Why, Yuuri, that sounds delightful.”

Samuel and Darian (Chris was very proud of himself for learning the other groom’s name before the ceremony) had done Chris the courtesy of having a cocktail hour before the wedding. 

“ _Dieu merci,_ ” Chris said, taking a sip of Chardonnay. Even Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t magical enough to make up for having to spend the entire night with family. 

“ _Ah, yokatta_ ,” Yuuri muttered at the same time. He took his own glass and downed half of it at once. “I don’t know if I can pull this off. I’m not much of an actor.”

“Please, Yuuri.” Chris couldn't believe his ears, and he put his hand over Yuuri’s not just to stop him from chugging the rest of the (undoubtedly expensive) wine. “You embody your music. You become your programs. All you have to do tonight is be my arm candy.”

Yuuri frowned for a moment, finished his wine, and set his face in determination. “I can do better than that. I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had!”

Even off the rink, that competitive fire in Yuuri’s eyes stoked Chris’s desires. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri and slid it down to squeeze his rear. “That’s more like it.”

A faint blush graced Yuuri’s cheeks, but he didn’t lose his spirit. _Good,_ thought Chris. He was going to need it. And maybe another glass of wine.

“Christophe!” Charlotte’s voice cut across the smooth jazz, and Chris turned to face her, Yuuri’s hand in his. Her mouth dropped open when she noticed. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing Yuuri Katsuki! Are you two dating? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Oh, you know how it is when the press gets wind of things,” Chris said, pulling Yuuri close to his body. “Yuuri and I are very private.”

Yuuri looked from Chris to Charlotte and nodded, but he was gripping his wine glass awfully tightly. Maybe he would loosen up if Chris massaged his back. But when Chris kneaded a handful of delectable flesh, Yuuri sucked in a breath through his teeth. Maybe not. Just as Chris was about to release him, Yuuri surged up until his lips touched Chris’s ear. Chris’s skin tingled as Yuuri whispered words meant just for him...

“Chris, I don’t speak French!”

It took every bit of Chris’s self-control not to frown. Then again, Yuuri didn’t jerk away, so maybe this was still part of the game.

“Forgive me, darling. I’ll translate for you,” said Chris. “Yuuri, this is my older sister Charlotte, and Charlotte, this is—”

“Yuuri Katsuki! Please tell him I’m a big fan.”

Chris did, and Yuuri smiled and said, “ _Merci beaucoup,_ ” much to Charlotte’s delight. Soon, she had introduced him to her husband and their preteen son.

Guillaume only looked up from his phone for a moment to mumble, “Hey, Uncle Chris. Uncle Chris’s boyfriend.”

“He’s going to put that away for the ceremony,” Charlotte assured Chris. She turned to Guillaume repeated herself, this time through her teeth. Then, she was all smiles for Yuuri. “So, is he the one who will finally tame your wild horses?”

Yuuri looked at him for a translation, but Chris just winked and said, “Perhaps.”

The grooms didn’t make an appearance at the cocktail hour, but Chris’s parents did, and that just gave them more time to remind them that Charlotte was not only happily retired from figure skating but was chasing a toddler around by the time she was Chris’s age.

Only the warmth of Yuuri’s thigh against his kept Chris from reminding them that the peak of Charlotte’s career was 17th at Europeans.

At least they were nothing but kind to Yuuri, and Yuuri more than delivered on his promise.

“Chris makes me want to be a better skater,” Yuuri told Chris’s parents. “I wish I could be as raw and sexual as he is on the ice.”

“You certainly are _off_ the ice,” Chris said with a wink. His parents excused themselves after that, but it was time for the wedding anyhow.

More than a little tipsy, Chris and Yuuri made their way to the ceremony hall. Chris smiled as Yuuri tilted his head skyward.

“The ceiling is so high!” Yuuri said, sounding almost giddy. “I’ve never been to an American wedding before. Are they all like this?”

Chris shook his head. “Only for the fabulously wealthy.” He eyed the elegant floral arrangements—imported, no doubt—and sighed. “Maybe I should have stayed with Sam. I could have had all of this.”

Yuuri shook his head, looking as mad as if Chris had insulted Viktor Nikiforov. “No! You love skating and competing too much to settle down! This wouldn’t make you happy.”

“Calm down, I was only kidding,” Chris assured him, stroking his hand. “But what about you, hmm? What do you want?”

But the quartet began to play a song and Chris never got to find out.

The ceremony was nice and the second cocktail hour was nicer. Chris greeted old friends and more family members, but the novelty of being the most interesting person at every party had long since worn off. 

It paled in comparison to watching Yuuri enjoy the meal. “This food is way better than banquet food,” he said, and Chris had to agree. 

“World-renowned chefs don’t cater banquets,” Chris explained. 

Yuuri laughed and drank more wine. “Maybe if they did I’d stick it out a little longer.” 

“I’ll bring it up with the ISU personally,” said Chris, half-serious. He trailed a finger up Yuuri’s thigh beneath the table. Part of him wanted to dig deeper, get Yuuri to talk more, but then the couple was cutting the cake and then they were dancing, and then Chris was dancing with Yuuri and it was hard to worry about serious things. 

Was there a dance Yuuri hadn’t mastered? They danced cheek to cheek for the American Standards, actually waltzed the waltzes, and as for the current hits?

“Should we break out the poles again?” Chris teased as Yuuri executed a flawless body roll behind him. 

Lost in the music, Yuuri didn’t seem to hear. That was fine with Chris. He was more than content to turn around and watch the show from Yuuri’s graceful arms (and, for a moment or two, his extremely flexible legs). It wasn’t quite like the banquet; Yuuri seemed happy here, but with Viktor, he had been so intense, so elated. Like he’d never been more sure of anything in his life.

If Yuuri could give off that same cock-sure energy on the ice, he’d give even Viktor a run for his money, but Chris kept that thought to himself. All that mattered was that Yuuri was having a good time tonight. 

Eventually, the buzz wore off and Yuuri wore out. Thanks to a little good sense (and Chris’s intervention), he capped himself at 5 glasses of wine instead of 12, but that meant Yuuri was sobering up both literally and figuratively, and Chris didn’t want to stay if Yuuri wasn’t having fun, and he nodded toward the door. “Ready to head out?”

Yuuri nodded, but he kept up the illusion all the way, leaning on Chris as they walked out. Chris didn’t mind at all.

“Leaving without saying goodbye, Christophe Giacometti?” called a familiar voice. “Some things never change.”

Chris turned and there was Sam, tie loose and cheeks wrinkled from a night of smiling. Darian kissed one of those cheeks and said, “I’ll give you two a moment.”

“Congratulations,” Chris called as Darian headed off. He turned to Sam. “And congratulations to you. You seem like a great couple.”

“We are,” Sam assured him. “Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to celebrate with us."

And even though Sam had definitely only invited him to show off, Chris glanced at Yuuri and managed to smile. “Thanks for having us.”

Sam smiled back. “You two seem like a good couple, too. I’ve never seen you so happy.” He extended his arms out for a hug and, reluctantly, Chris accepted. 

“Good job,” said Yuuri once they were out of earshot. “I’m so awkward at family gatherings, but you didn’t even break a sweat.”

“Watching you dance got me all hot and bothered,” Chris reminded him. Yuuri blushed and looked away. Chris went on, more serious. “The truth is, I was faking it for most of the night. The only thing I wasn’t faking was having fun with you.”

“Oh,” said Yuuri. Maybe it was the late hour, maybe it was the alcohol, but Chris couldn’t get a read on him anymore, and they made the rest of the trip in silence.

When they were back in the hotel room, Yuuri stripped down to his underwear and fell into bed. Normally, Chris slept in the nude, but he could read the room well enough to know that wouldn’t be acceptable tonight and he kept his bikini briefs. He must have been slow to undress, because Yuuri spoke into the mattress.

“It’s really okay, you can sleep with me.”

Chris let out a low chuckle as he climbed in. “Why Yuuri, I thought this moment would never come.”

Apparently, Yuuri only had the energy to shake his head. “You know that’s not what I meant.” But before Chris could agree with him, Yuuri added in a small voice, “We can snuggle, though. If you want.”

Chris answered by molding himself to Yuuri’s back. Yuuri let out a happy sigh and cuddled against his chest. 

Chris still didn’t know what had happened between Yuuri and Viktor or why Yuuri suddenly needed time off, but tonight, it was enough to hold Yuuri in his arms. Retirement, settling down, family…maybe all of that wouldn’t be so bad someday, if it was even a little bit like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to another kind friend Songbirdsara for the fast beta! 
> 
> This story ended up more in friendship territory rather than romance, but I tried to keep it from getting too bittersweet. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
